


Deep Breaths (of mountain air)

by aerobesk



Series: Colorado Vacation (Gta Au) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clouds covered the sky, hiding the sunset and only adding to the atmosphere. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breaths (of mountain air)

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Michael watched with content as his breath flew away from him in a smokey cloud. He was no stranger to cold weather, having spent the first nineteen years of his life in New Jersey, but after spending five years in Los Santos, he had lost his natural protection from it. His hands were shoved deeply into the pockets of his hoodie (in all actuality, it was Geoff’s favorite grey hoodie, but he didn’t have to know that Michael had stolen it until later), and his beanie was pulled down a little farther than it usually would have been.

He sat on the back porch of Gavin’s family’s Colorado vacation home. The seat cushions were pristine but comfortable, and beyond the railing was an image that he had only seen in postcards. Trees covered the landscape, a few lights dotted here and there, signaling other homes. There was snow, though it hadn’t piled yet, and a few patches of it still lingered in the grass beyond the yard line. In the distance were mountains; the rockies, Michael knew, though he had never seen anything like them before. The cloud line descended over the tops, leaving the only the snow covered bases in view. The clouds covered the sky, hiding the sunset and only adding to the atmosphere.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

When Gavin had invited the crew to take a break, Michael had assumed that Geoff would be involved in the planning. It wasn’t until they were halfway through their flight and Geoff asked where they were going that Michael realized that he wasn’t the only one in the dark. He knew that they were going to Georgetown, Colorado. After that, everything rested on Gavin.

They had arrived at the airport and immediately Michael had felt the temperature change. It had been a mild winter so far, but still, november in Colorado was very different from november back in California. He slid his jacket out of his backpack before deciding against it, figuring it best to stay under the radar as much as possible. So instead he pulled Geoff’s hoodie out of his duffel the moment it arrived at the baggage claim, the crew waiting for the last few items to slide off the conveyor belt before moving towards the pickup area.

A man in a suit and sunglasses held a sign that said “David Free” in a fancy script. Gavin walked over, holding out his hand and shaking the chauffeur's, the two men greeting each other in French. Michael looked over at Geoff, bewildered, but apparently Geoff didn’t feel the same level of surprise.

The limo was waiting outside, and they all piled into the back, enough room for six to fit comfortably. There was idle chatter on the road, part of the drive consisting of questioning Gavin. “David? Really?” “So your family just has a house in Colorado?” “Since when do you speak French?” Geoff was the only silent one, as he’d already known.

The house itself was gorgeous. Large and victorian, with more rooms than Michael could explore and larger windows than were really safe. All in all, it was a perfect getaway spot.

It was an hours drive to the nearest ski hill, and Geoff and Gavin had taken off that morning to get whatever they could out of the day. Ray and Ryan had taken off on two of the house’s atvs, disappearing into the forest a few hours ago. The approaching darkness had probably already signaled the other four back, but for now there was just quiet.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Michael was debating whether or not to pull out a cigarette when the back door squeaked open. He turned, taking in the figure in the doorway. Jack had on a long, brown coat, red-ish faux fur sticking out of the hood. It stopped at her thighs, revealing black leggings and grey knit boots. A dark green scarf was tucked into her jacket, and matching gloves covered her hands. In them were two cups of coffee.

Michael smiled at her, gesturing for her to sit down on the swing next to him.

“How in hell have you been out here for half an hour? It’s colder than the walk in freezer downstairs.”

Michael chuckled as he took one of the mugs from her, taking a quick sip and smiling appreciatively. Whiskey. Maple, if he was correct. Looks like he wasn’t the only one stealing from Geoff.

“You get used to the cold, trust me.”

“Yeah, well, not all of us grew up in Jersey.”

“Not my fault you’re from Texas, Jack.”

She rolled her eyes at that, taking a long pull of her drink as her eyes scanned the mountains. Michael simply watched her face as she lowered her mug, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear and sighing contentedly, whiskey tinted breath floating away gently.

“It’s beautiful.”

Michael couldn’t disagree as he looked back out at the landscape. The house lights seemed brighter now that the sunlight had dimmed more, and the snow on the grass was being illuminated by the second story windows of the house. The clouds were thinning slightly, and patches of stars could be seen.

He smiled, catching Jack staring at him. She quickly turned away but he just laughed, leaning back to rest an arm over the back of the chair behind her. After a moment she gave in, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. There was quiet again, the only sound being their breathing. It was relaxing and, if Michael was being honest with himself, just what he’d needed. Jack shifted slightly against him, taking another drink, and he realized it had been what they all needed.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

They sat like that for a while, only moving when the sounds of engines cut through the night. A few minutes later, Ray and Ryan pulled out of the tree line, red and yellow atvs catching the lights from the house. They pulled them into the garage and returned a moment later, helmets under their arms as they talked quietly.

The two moved up onto the porch, Ray doing a double take when he saw the two on the chair. They moved past quickly, eager to get inside only to find Gavin and Geoff in the kitchen. Gavin was eating some of the candies from the bowl on the table and Geoff was reading from the brochure they’d brought back. He looked up when the two entered.

“Oh, hey assholes. How was the ride?”

Ray grinned. “Pretty nice, actually. It’s a really nice area, and we made it all the way to the foothills before having to turn back.”

They chatted for a few more minutes before Ryan and Ray left to get changed.

“Wait, Ray!”

“Huh? What’s up Gavin?”

“Have you two seen Michael and Jack? They’re not in the house, from what I can tell.”

“Oh, yeah, they’re out on the back porch.”

Gavin thanked him, ignoring Ryan’s perplexed “Wait, they are?” as he moved towards the door. Michael and Jack were still in the same position, both looking up at Gavin as he opened the door. The brit was shocked silent for a moment, taking in the arm around Jack shoulders and the head on Michael’s chest before he got a hold of himself.

“We’re going to head downstairs and put on a movie, if you two want to join us.”

Jack stood instantly, holding her now empty mug as she moved past Gavin and through the door. The brunet hung back for a moment, staring after her before switching his gaze to Michael.

“You ok?”

The redhead was silent for a moment before standing, groaning as his joints creaked from the cold. He kept his eyes trained on the mountains.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

“Yeah. I guess.”

He moved past Gavin into the kitchen, refilling his mug from the coffee machine and adding another generous dose of Geoff’s Crown Maple and taking a sip. He went to his room, changing into some pajama pants and a t-shirt before heading down into the basement, bare feet making no sound on the carpet. His hair was slightly messy from the beanie he’d been wearing, but he ignored the curls framing his vision in favor of glancing around the room.

The fire in the fireplace was being tended by Ray, while Ryan and Gavin stood next to the movie case, arguing loudly. Geoff was sitting on the floor in front of the screen, seven remotes spread around him and a lost expression on his face. Jack was sitting sideways on the couch, watching Ryan and Gavin with an amused expression on her face.

They’d all changed into pajamas, though Jack’s full flannel set was much different than Ray’s sweater and boxers. They all had their own preferences though, and that fact was made clear to Michael when he caught sight of Gavin’s pants, covered in christmas elves.

The curly haired man moved over to the couch, sitting next to Jack and watching Geoff struggle for a moment before getting up to help him. Between the two of them they finally managed to get the dvd player running, though they did have to break up a physical fight between Ryan and Gavin over whether or not Happy Gilmore was an appropriately timed movie. Eventually they decided that it wasn’t, and the crew settled in with the Scrooged opening credits rolling.

Gavin pouted slightly from his spot on the loveseat, but Geoff just chuckled and put an arm around him, and he quieted down. Ryan and Ray sat in the two chairs on the other side of the couch, Ryan watching the screen adamantly while Ray picked at a bowl of popcorn.

Jack flipped herself around, leaning her back against Michael’s side rather than the arm of the couch. He looked down at her for a moment before relaxing, settling his feet on the stool in front of him and lazily draping his left arm around her. Her bare feet hung over the edge, and she settled in, a blanket covering her arms, comfortably using Michael as a pillow. He wasn’t complaining however, and he ignored the grin Gavin sent him in favor of watching the movie.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

He could get used to this.

 

 


End file.
